A Promessa
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Em um momento eu estava congelado na sala do apartamento, então de repente estava novamente na garagem, passando pelos pedaços do portão retorcido, vendo o que sobrou do Sedan preto, totalmente perdido graças à batida. Havia um carro vermelho irreconhecível do outro canto da rua, quase partido no meio pela colisão. E havia Virginia. (D/G)
1. Prologo - Rua Orange

**A Promessa**

* * *

Prólogo

_Rua Orange_

* * *

_Ponto de Vista de Draco_

Nossa vida era boa ali, de verdade. Apesar do jeito trouxa de viver, nossa vida era realmente boa. Quem poderia imaginar que algum dia eu falaria isso – Lucio deve se revirar no caixão só de pensar em tal. Pensar em como seu filho, Draco Lucio Malfoy, vivia agora não mais em uma mansão gigantesca, mas num apartamento discreto em uma rua estreita, com uma fachada feita de tijolos e janelas escondidas por plantas e mais plantas.

Num apartamento trouxa, numa rua trouxa, e o melhor ainda está para vir – vivendo com uma das maiores bruxas amante de trouxas que o mundo mágico já conheceu: Ginevra Marie Weasley, que agora respondia por Virginia Malfoy. Ginny, para os mais íntimos. Gin, para mim, somente.

"Vamos nos atrasar, Gin!" falava da cozinha, enquanto enchia minha xícara com mais uma dose de café – os cinco minutos habituais já haviam se transformado em quinze, como sempre. Era sempre assim, e eu não exatamente me importava, mas Zabini, que ainda nos aguardava em sua casa, sim.

"Eu estou acabando, eu juro!" Ouvi a voz abafada vinda do _nosso _quarto e não contive um sorriso ao pensar na _nossa _rotina.

Sim, rotina. Quantos anos já haviam passado mesmo, desde que nos achamos de uma forma tão – não havia uma palavra, inesperado não começava nem ao menos a descrever nosso encontro. Três anos, eu nem os vi passar. Clichê, eu sei, Draco Malfoy apaixonado, justo a última coisa que meus conhecidos de anos achavam que algum dia seria possível acontecer. Eu mesmo duvidara, e muitas vezes me peguei ponderando, no início, se aquilo era por verdade real, e porque acontecia – esse, até hoje não sei explicar. Não é o amor, afinal, um sentimento sem explicação?

Draco Malfoy, apaixonado e tão, _tão_ clichê.

Mas era tudo. O jeito que a encontrei, o momento certo, como eu conseguia entender tudo aquilo que se passava com ela, de minha maneira. Ginevra – Virginia – estava quebrada de uma forma que eu algum dia estive – e se eu consegui me concertar, conseguiria arrumar pelo menos um pedaço daquela ruiva. Aquele era um mundo novo no qual ela entrava, o qual eu lhe apresentava, não haveria problema algum, nem ninguém para incomodar a garota.

O apartamento na Rua Orange, comprado por nós após muita conversa sobre bairros, tamanhos, futuro até mesmo, e preço – principalmente –, havia sido a escolha ideal. Ali era calmo, a vizinhança era tranquila e era perto de _nossos _conhecidos – longe, muito longe de qualquer entrada para o Ministério da Magia. E por Deus, não havia nem sinal de uma lareira.

"_Hon'_, está pronto?" Mais um sorriso quando meus olhos pararam em Virginia. Estava um frio insuportável do lado de fora, mas mesmo quase toda coberta por aquelas roupas pretas ela brilhava como sempre. Os fios castanho-escuros presos em um coque só destacavam mais aqueles olhos quase pretos, que contrastavam com a pele branca. Ainda me lembrava da mudança da cor, e do seu descontentamento inicial com o cabelo escuro, a pele branca, e aquelas _malditas sardas quase laranjas_ que cobriam uma parte de seu rosto.

"Há séculos atrás." Larguei a xícara na pia e a peguei pela mão, trocando um beijo rápido enquanto íamos em direção à porta. "Se não nos apressarmos Blaise vai nos matar, você sabe." Um ponto preto parou no meu pé, passando por entre minhas pernas e as dela.

"Pepsi, comporte-se enquanto seus pais estão fora!" Ela ainda disse para a gata antes de fechar a porta, e recebeu um miado em resposta.

Fomos até _nosso _carro, eu dando a partida e engatando a ré enquanto Gin abria o portão automático com o controle. Olhava para o pedaço de metal levantando – aquilo realmente precisava de uma pintura urgente – quando me lembrei do par de ingressos sobre a mesa da sala.

"Você vai me matar." Disse, desconectando o cinto após parar o carro entre a rua e a calçada, ligando o pisca alerta e contendo meu riso – estávamos fadados ao atraso desde o início. Virginia me olhou e imediatamente entendeu o que não estava no bolso da minha calça. Já abria a boca para falar algo quando abri a porta do carro. "Gin, só 5 minutos, eu juro!" Falei, imitando o que ela tinha me dito hoje ao chegar atrasada do trabalho.

Pela janela do carro vi o sorriso de minha esposa. Abri o portão, checando mais uma vez se os ingressos realmente não estavam ali e eu simplesmente esquecera – negativo. Destranquei a porta e os avistei na mesa de madeira.

E então aconteceu.

O barulho, alto demais. O grito conhecido. Em um momento eu estava congelado na sala do apartamento, então de repente estava novamente na garagem, passando pelos pedaços do portão retorcido, vendo o que sobrou do Sedan preto, totalmente perdido graças à batida. Havia um carro vermelho irreconhecível do outro canto da rua, quase partido no meio pela colisão. Havia alguém dentro dele, alguém que não se mexia mais. E havia Virginia.

"Gin, vamos, fique comigo." O desespero na minha voz era tangível. Não foi difícil abrir a porta para chegar até ela – eu arrebentaria qualquer coisa naquele instante com a maior facilidade, se isso ajudasse em algo. "Gin-"

"Draco, dói-" Uma tosse que manchou de sangue meu casaco a impediu de continuar. Ela estava acordada ainda, ao menos isso – era esse pensamento que me acalmava enquanto envolvia aquela cintura fina com um de meus braços.

Pense Draco, pense. Ok, eu conseguiria tira-la do carro agora, mas e então? Rumo a um hospital trouxa? Ela estava com uma hemorragia interna, sem dúvida – era só calcular pela intensidade da batida – e se eu a removesse de forma errada poderia prejudicar sua coluna. Eles não conseguiriam arrumar isso em qualquer hospital. Havia também aquela fratura exposta na perna, Deus, meu Deus, o que eu faço?

"Dói tanto. Desculpe, eu-" E então os olhos castanhos se fecharam e seu rosto, tão cortado pelos cacos das vidraças, encostou no meu ombro. Por que isso estava acontecendo?

"Gin, Virginia," Nada. "Vamos amor fique comigo, fique acordada!" Foi quando ela continuou imóvel que tomei a decisão.

Carreguei-a nos meus braços até o apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de nós e a largando no sofá, antes de procurar a caixa escondida na ultima gaveta do armário de nossa suíte. As duas continuavam ali, exatamente como havíamos abandonado anos atrás.

Voltei para sala, novamente a pegando no colo. A gata preta, que havia voltado para a sala após todo aquele barulho, me olhava como se pedisse uma explicação.

"Ela vai ficar bem." Eu reassegurava mais a mim mesmo do que a pequena felina com aquela frase. "Ela vai ficar bem, ela tem que ficar bem."

Me concentrei. Como eu fazia mesmo aquilo? Não, não era tão difícil.

"Desculpe, Gin. Não era para ser assim."

E meus lábios colaram em sua testa manchada de sangue enquanto desaparecíamos da sala.

* * *

**N.A.:** Olá leitoras novas e antigas, how ya doin'? Eu muito comecei uma fic nova, sim, eu muito tenho todas para terminar, sim, mas tenho que tirar essa história da minha cabeçaaa! Ehehehe, gostaram, odiaram?

Beijinhos,

Ania.


	2. St Mungus

**A Promessa**

* * *

Capítulo 01

_Hospital St. Mungus_

* * *

_Ponto de Vista de Draco – Três anos atrás_

"E a resposta é **não**." Porque Zabini insistia daquele jeito para eu manter algum contato com o mundo mágico além de com ele era ridículo, além de completamente irritante. "Não tem motivo. Eu não tenho a menor vontade. Não."

"Abraçou por completo esse novo mundo, então?" Ele perguntou, colocando a taça de vinho vazia no balcão. "Draco Malfoy, enólogo e amante de trouxas."

"Eles não me julgam, Zabini." Tirei a taça da superfície de madeira e rumei para a entrada, virando para o lado de fora o sinal de 'fechado' e trancando a porta. "Eles não sabem o que é essa maldita marca no meu antebraço, e o máximo que recebo é algum olhar atravessado por indicar um vinho errado."

"Mas você poderia ao menos continuar usando sua parte bruxa para facilitar a vida." Ouvi, me contendo para não revirar os olhos – essa aceitação forçada estava se tornando irritante.

"Eu mantenho uma lareira para voc bastante." Ele fez menção de seguir com as criticas e continuei. "Se seguir reclamando, eu juro por Deus que até ela vai desaparecer, de algum jeito."

"Por Merlin, você quer dizer?" Um olhar foi o suficiente. "Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou."

Rumamos para a parte de trás da loja, onde os restos da comida chinesa pedida no almoço nos esperavam junto ao vinho aberto minutos antes.

"Ao menos a cozinhar você poderia aprender."

"Não vejo problema algum na comida que peço." Respondi, minha paciência se esgotando mais a cada comentário não construtivo que recebia. "E por favor, não fale nada sobre o micro-ondas, para seu próprio bem." Avisei antes de colocar a caixa dentro do eletrodoméstico e apertar o botão 'mais 1 minuto'.

"É só que," Blaise sentou-se em um dos bancos grandes de madeira, talvez pausando para achar algum meio certo de expressar mais alguma coisa negativa da vida trouxa. "Isso vai soar meio gay, não me interprete errado, mas eu me preocupo com você."

E a tensão que estava sendo acumulada entre nós pareceu dissolver com aquelas palavras. Ele era meu amigo, afinal – um dos poucos que eu ainda possuía – e pensando na situação inversa, eu provavelmente estaria sendo muito mais intolerante que Zabini.

Provavelmente, se não tivesse sido praticamente forçado para fora de meu mundo, e fosse Blaise Zabini o dono de uma loja de vinhos no meio de Londres, com sua varinha guardada a sete chaves dentro de um armário qualquer em sua casa trouxa, eu nem mesmo estaria ali.

"Eu sei. E eu sou grato Blaise, mas vamos encarar os fatos: o mundo mágico não é mais para ninguém que recebeu essa maldita marca. Eu nunca a quis realmente, mas um filho de Lucio não tinha exatamente uma escolha quanto a isso. E então você traz consigo esse carma tatuado no seu antebraço, e você é humilhado em qualquer lugar que pisa. Você entra em um hospital e pessoas te negam atendimento. Você sai do St. Mungus do mesmo jeito que entrou, e tenta dar um jeito no seu pé quebrado em casa." E o concerta da forma errada, e passa a ter uma dor chata sempre que permanece de pé por mais de algumas horas. "Assim, antes de piorar ainda mais minha situação matando algum filho da puta bruxo _imaculado_," Enchi nossos copos de vinho, o micro-ondas apitando ao completar o ciclo de um minuto. "Eu nem mesmo tinha mais uma noiva. Parkinson estava tão perto de toda essa guerra quanto eu, tão perto dessa imundice quanto Lucio, mas só porque a vagabunda não tem um sinal estúpido na pele, é como se fosse inocente!"

Coloquei dois pratos limpos naquela mesa improvisada, tentando esquecer aquele passado recente. Distribuí o yakissoba igualmente entre os dois pratos brancos e separei um par de hashis para cada enquanto afastava minha ex-noiva e toda sua sujeira do pensamento.

"Eu estou bem aqui, cara." Mas Blaise me olhou desacreditado. "Melhor do que lá."

"Essa é uma frase mais convincente."

Suspirei.

"Essa é a minha realidade agora."

* * *

_Ponto de Vista de Draco – Dias Atuais_

"Eu preciso de um medibruxo _**agora**_!"

Tantos anos sem entrar em um hospital daqueles – ao menos a marca negra estava totalmente coberta pelo casaco ensanguentado e não prejudicaria em nada o atendimento da mulher desacordada em meus braços. Um bruxo vestindo verde claro apareceu quase após meu pedido, seguido de mais dois, que trajavam roupas azuis – malditos internos em treinamento.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu andava rápido da recepção do andar térreo para um corredor, onde se não me falhava a memória, ficavam as salas de atendimento de emergência, enquanto os homens ao meu redor ao mesmo tempo checavam o estado de Virginia.

"Acidente de carro sem magia envolvida," Dane-se se não era um acidente mágico! "tem uma fratura exposta na perna direita e sinais de hemorragia interna." O primeiro medibruxo tirava um vidro com um líquido de dentro de um dos bolsos da capa, os outros dois seguindo a nossa frente, me conduzindo para um espaço vazio. "Ela também bateu a cabeça, foi uma pancada bem forte pelo machucado que tem na testa. Não sei se pode ter causado algum problema na medula pelo impacto."

"Alergia a alguma poção?" Merda – ela nunca mencionara nada sobre isso.

"Imagino que não." Me amaldiçoava mentalmente por nunca fazer questão de tocar sobre qualquer assunto desse mundo com Gin, ao mesmo tempo em que via o homem despejar o líquido rosa na boca da bruxa.

Deus, que aquilo a ajude, que esse lugar consiga cura-la – era um mantra que continuou por alguns segundos na minha cabeça até eu ver um dos homens mais novos tocar na perna desfigurada da bruxa.

"Ninguém em treinamento toca minha mulher!" Disse com raiva, enquanto colocava Virginia com todo cuidado em uma maca – agora já dentro de uma das salas – permitindo apenas o homem mais velho de se aproximar.

"Senhor, fique calmo-"

"Eu não estou brincando! Quanto menos calmo!" Vi os outros dois bruxos se afastarem, enquanto uma mulher também vestindo verde entrava na sala. "É o mínimo que esse mundo pode fazer por ela, vocês devem isso a ela!" As palavras saíram sem antes pensar, mas era a última coisa com a qual me importava naquele momento – eles poderiam saber quem é Virginia, só não poderiam descobrir quem eu sou. Não até tudo estar normal outra vez, não até minha Virginia estar à salva.

Apesar dos olhares estranhos, nenhuma pergunta foi feita. Observava a perna tão branca, tão manchada de vermelho, voltar a sua forma original, minhas mãos indo para minha cabeça e correndo pelos meus cabelos curtos. Ok, perna ok.

"Ela perdeu muito sangue,"

"Não está respondendo a estímulos,"

"Desacordada há mais de 10 minutos,"

"Mesmo após a poção o estado permanece igual,"

"O que está acontecendo?" Me aproximei novamente, a bruxa parecendo tão pequena perto de todos, naquela situação. "O que estão fazendo, por que ela não acorda?" Deus...

"Traga Creevey aqui, já!"

Um dos bruxos que vestia azul saiu correndo da sala e apareceu meio minuto depois com um moreno que usava a mesma roupa verde clara e um par de óculos. Era uma cara tão conhecida – por mais diferente que eu possa estar agora, achar um rosto familiar nunca era bom para mim. Agora, de onde seria...?

"Dr. Creevey, bruxa de aproximadamente 25 anos, acidente trouxa, hemorragia interna, fratura exposta na perna e provável traumatismo craniano." Quem falava sem parar era um dos estudantes de azul. "Fratura exposta já foi controlada e aparentemente a hemorragia interna, quanto ao ferimento no crânio-"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Deixe-me ver." O vi se aproximar da minha morena, suas mãos envolvendo a cabeça ensanguentada. Que ele saiba o que está fazendo, que ele realmente saiba. "O senhor é?" Ele não desviou o olhar sequer um segundo de Virginia, mas sabia que a pergunta era para mim.

Draco Malfoy, cônjuge desesperado que renegou esse mundo filho da mãe e agora está aqui neste maldito hospital, contrariando tudo que havia jurado nunca mais fazer.

"O marido." Me limitei a responder, tentando entender o que eles estavam fazendo.

Minha esposa, se agora estivesse acordada, não teria dúvidas sobre me matar – e ela faria de um jeito lendo, doloroso e raivoso por tê-la trazido para um lugar destes. Mas era aqui que ela ficaria bem, as chances disso acontecer totalmente em qualquer hospital trouxa eram tão... Eram mínimas. E isso teria que bastar, na hora das explicações.

E também, Gin estava diferente da mulher – menina – que um dia foi no mundo mágico. Aqueles olhos envelheceram, sua estrutura, uma vez magra demais, havia com certeza ganhado curvas. Ok, as pintas permaneciam – e isso muito poderia denuncia-la agora – mas ao menos os detalhes anteriores e o cabelo preto que beirava seu ombro conseguiam disfarçar bem, ao menos por mais um pouco de tempo, antes de qualquer um conseguir relaciona-la àquela família. E o nome – graças a Deus pelo novo nome. Ou talvez não.

Vendo que provavelmente chamaram um dos melhores para cuidar do caso, a calma voltava para mim pelo menos um pouco. Via o ferimento perto da testa de Virginia se fechar, todos os cortes causados pelos cacos diminuindo consideravelmente. Meus olhos não saíam das mãos que pertenciam ao curandeiro concentrado, eu esperando que aqueles olhos se abrissem a qualquer segundo.

Mas um minuto se passou, e nada. Outros seguiram, e minha esposa permanecia imóvel na cama. O medibruxo continuava ao seu lado, todos os outros ao redor.

Eles estavam fazendo o melhor possível, eu sabia que estavam, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar como seria se ela, por uma fatalidade, nunca mais voltasse para casa. E sentia a pouca tranquilidade que conseguira adquirir minutos antes se esvair.

Eu não era uma pessoa que pedia muito nos tempos de hoje – muito diferente da qual algum dia fui. A única coisa pela qual ansiava todos os dias era chegar em casa e encontrar minha morena sentada no sofá com nossa filha felina no colo, vendo um canal de TV qualquer. Agora se até mesmo isso eu perderia, depois de tudo que passei...

Era tão irônico pensar que aquela ex-ruiva que um dia eu tanto prejudiquei fora minha salvação – e justo eu, a dela.

Foi um barulho no bolso de meu jeans que me tirou de meus pensamentos. Peguei o celular, antes me certificando mais uma vez de que o estado da bruxa continuava o mesmo. Quatro chamadas não atendidas de Blaise, e eu recebia a quinta naquele momento – como não havia dado atenção àquilo antes?

"_Que diabos Malfoy, eu-"_

"Blaise, estou no St. Mungus." Conseguia imaginar o tamanho de seus olhos naquele instante. "Tivemos um acidente." O último lugar que ele nos imaginaria naquele momento.

"_Chego em cinco minutos."_ E o ouvi desligar, antes de retornar o aparelho ao bolso.

Quando voltei minha atenção para Gin, o medibruxo não mais estava parado ao lado dela, mas se aproximava de mim. O novo silêncio na sala parecia cortar o ar – olhando melhor, havíamos apenas nós três no quarto agora. Aquilo era bom?

"O que houve?" Maldição, por que ele não falava logo algo? E de onde eu conhecia esse homem?

"Acalme-se, não creio que existam muitas complicações. Apenas uma, na verdade." Ele sorriu, como conseguia sorrir num momento como aquele? "Controlamos a hemorragia interna, a perna estará totalmente curada até amanhã pela tarde, e parece não haver mais nenhum problema referente ao traumatismo no crânio." Mas? "No entanto, apesar de nossos esforços ela não está acordando."

"Ok, e? O que vocês podem fazer agora?" Porque deveria ter mais alguma coisa que eles pudessem fazer! "Se dinheiro for o problema-"

"Senhor, não é isso." Voltei para perto de Gin, a não ser pelas marcas de sangue já seco, ela parecia estar dormindo – como se eu a conseguisse acordar com qualquer tentativa mais persistente. "Ela teve todo o tratamento possível, tudo que a colocava em perigo foi tratado, entenda isso. O que podemos fazer agora é esperar até ela acordar." Ia começar com mais perguntas quando o homem continuou. "Casos assim pedem uma observação de pelo menos 24h, e geralmente o paciente acorda dentro desse período de tempo sem nenhuma sequela."

"E quais-"

"Ei cara! Vim o mais rápido que pude." Zabini entrou na sala sem cerimônia alguma, estendendo a mão para o medibruxo à sua frente. "Blaise Zabini."

"Doutor Collin Creevey." E finalmente o nome fez um click – mas é claro. Creevey, o Creevey do filho da mãe do Cicatriz. "Sou eu quem está cuidando da bruxa." O Collin, aquele amigo que uma ou duas vezes Virginia mencionou.

Algo lá no fundo da minha mente me dizia que aquilo não era bom.

"E como estão as coisas?" Não Blaise, não puxe mais conversa, olhe para mim e me ajude a tira-la daqui agora. Eles vão descobrir, ele vai ligar a semelhança – eles eram ótimos, se não melhores amigos, pelo que conseguia lembrar, do pouco que ela me falou. E então o inferno na vida da bruxa voltaria, e eu poderia dizer que seria tudo minha culpa.

Mas é claro que ele não tirava os olhos de Creveey. Ah, tão Zabini.

"A paciente não desperta, mas podemos esperar isso de um acidente dessa magnitude. Alguma sequela neurológica pode ser esperada quando ela acordar, mas são detalhes que geralmente somem em uma questão de dias. Agora-"

"Que tipo de sequela?" Eu sabia qual seria aquela próxima pergunta, e não responde-la seria impossível. Mas adia-la até pensar em algum plano não.

"Ela pode ficar com a visão turva por algumas horas, ou dias," Sair correndo com ela nos braços estava assim tão fora de cogitação? "Algumas dores de cabeça também podem aparecer." Existia alguma opção além daquela?

"Nada tão grave, então." E seria tão ruim assim eu revelar aquele sobrenome, o nome dela? Afinal, era Malfoy, não era Weasley – e raciocinando agora, com aquilo, eles poderiam nunca fazer a conexão. Afinal, ela era uma Weasley... Com o meu sobrenome.

"Não, provavelmente nada tão grave." Ouvi Creevey concordar.

Mas eles fariam outra ligação, tão ruim quanto. Ela é casada com um antigo comensal – que tipo de pessoa era essa? Por que o acidente com um carro? O que eles tramavam, ou o que escondiam? Com certeza alguém do Ministério da Magia apareceria aqui para alguma investigação, por mais ridícula que fosse.

Olhei para Blaise impaciente, minhas mãos parando no meu cabelo novamente. Puxei uma cadeira e sentei-me ao lado de Virginia, afundando o rosto em minhas mãos. Gin, vamos, me dê um sinal, o que eu faço agora?

"Bem, tenho mais alguns pacientes para cuidar, mas qualquer alteração, dúvida, qualquer coisa," O bruxo dizia, enquanto pegava a ficha de minha esposa e puxava uma pena do ar. "Por favor, podem pedir para me chamar. Eu só preciso de um nome para colocar na ficha da paciente."

E a resposta foi o silêncio. Tanto meu, quanto de Virginia, quanto do maldito Deus que não me dava um mísero sinal de existência naquela maldita hora naquele maldito hospital.

"Vamos, é só um nome. Não é tão difícil." Eu poderia soca-lo agora. Já que eu teria que admitir pelo menos um dos nomes, eu poderia realmente soca-lo agora – seria apenas mais material para qualquer Auror de merda que aparecesse na porta. "Ela me parece familiar, será que os atendi nesses últimos-"

Ah, que se foda.

"É Malfoy." Finalmente respondi, meus olhos colando nos verdes do médico. As sobrancelhas arqueando formando uma expressão de espanto era quase hilária de se observar. "O nome dela é Virginia Malfoy. E você provavelmente nunca nos atendeu na vida, Creevey."

* * *

N.A.: Oi leitores! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo :D Estou aproveitando o resto das minhas férias pra tentar sair com eles rapidinho, quero ver se sai outro até semana que vem! Tks so very much por todas as reviews! Jacih, que não me deixou e-mail pra responder: Que bom que gostou! Sim, vamos ter vários momentos fofos ao longo da história, mas já vou avisando... talvez vocês queiram me matar no final do próximo capítulo!

Um muito obrigada a todos que se deram ao trabalho de ler também :D

Grande Beijo!

Ania.


	3. Ginevra Weasley

A Promessa

_Ginevra Weasley_

* * *

_Ponto de Vista de Ginevra Weasley - Três anos atrás_

Eu sempre odiei a chuva, sempre. Desde que era uma garotinha e não podia sair para brincar no quintal quando as gotas começavam, até hoje pela manhã, quando abri as cortinas e dei de cara com toda a água que caía, justo no _meu_ dia. Mas agora, às exatas setes horas da noite, sentada num banco em frente a uma loja trouxa qualquer, a tempestade ao meu redor era praticamente minha amiga. Afinal, quem conseguiria ver minhas lágrimas desse jeito?

O mais engraçado era pensar que parecia ter sido escrito há tempos atrás: hoje seria o dia em que minha vida mudaria. E ela mudou, mas não do jeito que eu esperava. Minha mão parecia tão vazia agora. Eu parecia tão vazia agora. Todos esses anos vivendo esta mentira, cinco, seis anos de mentiras e eu tinha tanto nojo de tudo aquilo! Nojo, raiva, como pude ser tão estúpida? Pensando bem, como conseguira acreditar com todas aquelas pistas na minha cara, por todos esses anos? Como eu fui cega...

Se ao menos alguém, uma pessoa sequer, tivesse permanecido ao meu lado horas atrás - nem minha própria mãe, até agora me pergunto se havia ouvido corretamente as palavras da mulher em quem me espelhava tanto. De todos, de tudo daquele estúpido meio mágico, meu espelho era eu mesma a partir deste sábado.

Precisava focar no que fazer agora – nem ao menos lembrava a quantas horas já estava sentada naquele banco no meio da chuva. Voltar a fazer parte daquele mundo estava fora de cogitação – como faria aquilo, com que cara, e acima de tudo, por quê? Hipótese descartada desde sempre. Tinha um dinheiro guardado em duas contas bancárias: uma em Gringotes, outra no Banco de Londres. Então, o que fazer? Alugar um quarto em algum hotel barato? O dinheiro era considerável, mas não o bastante para comprar um apartamento. E quando esse acabasse, o que faria então? Com o que iria trabalhar? Só conseguia me ver em desvantagem por ter escolhido ser logo uma medibruxa – não exatamente uma profissão trouxa. Por Merlin, o que eu faço? Seriam 24 já muitos anos para aprender algo nesse mundo?

Sentia minha dor de cabeça crescer e crescer, as lágrimas misturadas com a água da chuva finalmente secando – do que me adiantaria chorar agora, afinal? E eu nem mais tinha o que chorar. Sairia dali, iria para o primeiro hotel que aparecesse, tomaria um banho e me daria um dia de folga. Então amanhã, com a mente mais calma, eu pensaria no que fazer. Sim, era um plano. Um plano interrompido ao sentir a chuva parar de cair na minha cabeça.

Eram olhos acinzentados que me observavam como se eu fosse uma das maiores loucas da região. Ok, por mais que minha imagem naquele momento não fosse a de uma mulher sã – completamente molhada, sentada num banco de madeira com uma mala azul de rodinhas ao lado, sem falar na maquiagem que graças a toda aquela água, já deveria estar no meu queixo –, não era de um par de olhos daqueles que precisava no momento. E eu iria dizer algo não muito bom para aquele estranho irritantemente gentil, quando ele resolveu ser mais rápido.

"Vamos, entre um pouco, você vai pegar uma gripe." O que? "A não ser que prefira ficar na chuva, mas não consigo acreditar que seja muito agradável uma tempestade dessas cair em você."

Senti novamente as gotas voltarem a cair, e me virei para ver aonde ia o rapaz. Abrindo a porta da loja na frente da qual eu estava até agora sentada, que mostrava um sinal de 'fechado' pelo vidro, ele fechou o guarda-chuva e mais uma vez me apressou para entrar.

E em qualquer outro dia, eu teria pensado uma – se não algumas – vez antes de entrar: uma pessoa que não tinha por que te convidar para dentro fazer o convite não era um sinal muito bom. Ele poderia ser qualquer tipo de sujeito desprezível, pensando em fazer qualquer espécie de coisa comigo. Ele poderia me bater, me roubar – há, claro –, entre tantas outras coisas que uma pessoa normal pensaria.

Mas dia 05 de junho não era um dia normal, e muito menos eu era uma pessoa normal naquela data. Então peguei aquela mala azul, onde havia colocado tudo que precisava levar comigo e algumas poucas roupas, e passei pela porta, entrando no que parecia ser uma adega.

"Só," Ele olhou por um momento para meu estado, talvez se perguntando que diabos estava fazendo convidando uma estranha encharcada para dentro de sua loja àquela hora. "Espere um minuto aqui, eu devo ter alguma toalha na parte de trás."

O vi desaparecer por entre as garrafas empilhadas, notando só agora o frio que fazia. Eu percebia algo balançando, e só notei que era eu que tremia quando senti o homem tirando meu casaco e me envolvendo numa toalha que parecia quente, enorme e extremamente confortável.

"Vendo seu vestido e seu estado as coisas parecem não ter acabado muito bem hoje." Oh por favor, era sobre a última coisa que gostaria de falar agora! Mas o começo de uma conversa se transformou em um comentário ao ter meu silêncio e um sorriso sem graça como resposta. "Se matar na chuva não vai ajudar, você sabe."

"Me ajudou a pensar um pouco." O vi passear entre as prateleiras, escolhendo um vinho tinto após alguns segundos.

"Isso," O loiro levantou a garrafa – o que era essa sensação de familiaridade que surgia? "Nos ajuda a pensar um pouco." Talvez fosse o fato de um estranho estar sendo irritantemente agradável comigo.

Funguei, me enrolando mais na toalha branca. Senti as gotas que escorriam da minha franja molhar meu nariz, e imaginei novamente a cena ridícula em que me encontrava naquele momento.

"É melhor não,"

"Vamos, hoje é meu aniversário, uma companhia seria agradável." O que? "Você está congelando, uma taça vai até ajudar a esquentar." O loiro – que vejo ser loiro graças a sua barba e não ao seu cabelo raspado – colocou a garrafa de vinho na bancada de madeira, tirando detrás desta algumas pequenas toras que foram parar na lareira, acesa em segundos. "Pode se aproximar, se quiser. Eu não tenho nenhuma muda de roupa para oferecer, mas se houver alguma dentro dessa mala, tem um banheiro à sua esquerda."

"Obrigada." Arrisquei alguns passos para perto da lareira, meu corpo se beneficiando do calor quase que instantaneamente. "Mas estou bem assim." Aquelas roupas eram o que me fazia lembrar constantemente do porque estava numa adega com um estranho, e não na minha cama. "Na medida do possível." Adicionei, ao vê-lo me olhando como se fosse louca, novamente.

"Fique à vontade para se servir." E eu fiquei, e enquanto ia em direção à taça vazia ao lado da garrafa, ele se sentava ao lado da lareira, com sua própria já cheia.

Tomei um gole, me sentando no chão ao lado do loiro, nossos olhos fixos no fogo. Merlin, aquilo era bom! Parar de tremer perto daquele calor era instantâneo, e realmente, o vinho tinto estava muito ajudando – e era tão estranho, aquele silêncio tão confortável que havia se formado entre nós.

Não sei quantos minutos aquele silêncio durou, mas quando ele voltou a falar algo, sua taça já estava vazia e ele trazia a garrafa para perto de nós.

"Vai me contar sua história?" Mais uma vez o assunto.

Praticamente esvaziei minha taça de vinho antes de pronunciar alguma palavra – uma atitude que talvez não estivesse sendo muito esperta para alguém que só tomou um chá de camomila pela manhã.

"Não deu certo. Eu descobri," Descobri que estava cercada por filhos da puta – minha melhor amiga sendo a filha da puta mestra. "umas coisas."

"E fugir é a melhor solução?"

"Eu não estou fugindo." Quem era ele para me chamar de fujona? Estou é desaparecendo da vida de todos que me fizeram sentir o que senti hoje. Afastando o que não me faz bem. Havia várias denominações para o que eu fazia – fugir não era uma delas.

Mais silêncio, e mais conforto. Tão estranho, era o calor ou o vinho fazendo esse efeito em mim? Estava uma pilha de nervos minutos atrás, e agora era como se tudo tivesse ido embora – era por eu finalmente ter me decidido em não voltar?

"Melhor do que convidar um estranho para entrar." Enfim respondi, já me servindo desinibida de mais álcool. Aqueles olhos...

"Já estive na sua situação, ruiva. Há exato um ano atrás, para falar a verdade." Ouvi a confissão com mais um gole. "Só que ninguém me ofereceu um teto. Acredite, é bem pior." Ele coçou a barba, acabando com mais uma taça – eu segui, tentando checar da onde vinha aquela sensação de que o conhecia.

O homem sentado à minha frente era um trouxa, sem dúvida alguma, caso contrário com certeza teria algo que eu reconheceria além de uma simples lareira. Ele _me_ reconheceria, se fizesse parte do meu mundo, e com certeza não conseguiria esconder esse reconhecimento. Mas aqueles olhos quase azuis estavam tão neutros – minto, com o último sorriso, e com a última frase, era como se eles mostrassem uma alegria com ponta de tristeza.

E no momento, eles pareciam ser tão gentis quanto aquele par de verdes alguma vez foi.

"Bom, já que eu estou te dando um teto no momento, o mínimo que você pode fazer é me dizer seu nome." E quando o olhei novamente, ele pegava mais uma garrafa numa prateleira próxima.

"Eu não gosto do meu nome." Respondi. "Posso inventar um novo?" Ganhei uma risada em troca.

"Fique a vontade, ruiva." O observei abrir mais uma garrafa com a maior facilidade, jogando a rolha dentro de um recipiente de vidro, junto de outras tantas, e então confessei o nome que gostaria de ter desde pequena – porque Molly havia optado justo por Ginevra?

"Então me chame de Virginia." Disse, olhando mais de perto a nova garrafa – DM, safra de 2005. "Não conheço esse."

"Produção própria." Ele respondeu, soando orgulhoso. "Modéstia a parte, um dos melhores daqui." E voltou a completar nossos copos. "Então eu posso te chamar de Gin?"

"Acho que sim. Eu posso te chamar de?" Talvez um nome pudesse refrescar minha memória, que parecia ficar pior a cada gole que manchava minha língua de roxo.

"D." Ele bebia rápido – por isso o sorriso? Ele com certeza não estava sorrindo quando me encontrou minutos atrás. Mas então, nem eu, e agora eu podia sentir meus lábios puxados para cima, mais a cada palavra. "Me chame de D."

"Todos te chamam de D, D?" Não segurei mais uma risada. Talvez fosse melhor eu parar de beber, foram-se já 2 copos, e nunca fui exatamente forte para bebidas alcoólicas. Mas... "Isso é engraçado." E se eu estivesse a ponto de ficar embriagada, eu saberia. "Ou eu estou bêbada."

"Você não pode estar bêbada, não tomou nem meia garrafa!" D me garantia, colocando meu casaco molhado na nossa frente – claro, casaco molhado, lareira, secar. "E a maioria das pessoas me chama de D."

D. Justo, comigo praticamente inventando meu novo nome – e ainda confessando tal feito.

Sorri um pouco mais, olhando ao meu redor. Era simples, mas tão agradável aquele lugar. Da lareira era possível ver a meia vitrine de vidro, que de dia estava com certeza livre da cortina verde escura que a cobria. A mobília era quase toda em madeira, daquelas rústicas, porém ao mesmo tempo muito finas. Aconchegante e rico. A lareira, feita de tijolos, sustentava diversas garrafas vazias, dos mais diversos tamanhos e cores. O tapete, de um vermelho desbotado, mas de um tecido tão macio, ocupava todo o espaço entre a lareira e o balcão.

"Como te chamavam antes, Gin?"

"Não são bem nomes que eu quero lembrar no momento." Gi, Ginny, Nev. Gin beirava o aceitável – e ele estava sendo gentil demais para negar o apelido. "Tinha um rapaz – ele era um total babaca, mas ao menos eu consigo rir agora – que me chamava de cabeça-de-fogo." Cabeça-de-fogo, Weaslette, pobretona e tantos outros apelidos carinhosos. Ao menos ele foi sincero – também deveria ter me chamado de burra. "Há anos atrás, isso foi nos tempos de colégio!"

"Se você lembra quer dizer que ele foi importante pra você." Há!

"De jeito nenhum!" Draco Malfoy, importante na minha vida? Justo ele, pensava enquanto finalizava a terceira taça. Aquele segundo vinho era realmente bom. "Ele nunca fez nada de bom para mim."

"Ele te machucou como as pessoas de agora?"

"Ele não teria como fazer isso." Mas então, não seria por isso que o maldito sonserino seria importante, ou algo do gênero. Nem sabia o porquê de ter me lembrado disso – a cobra no rótulo daquela garrafa, talvez? De qualquer jeito, era uma conversa que eu não gostaria de continuar. "Você sempre trabalhou com vinhos, D?" Disse, deixando claro que queria mudar de assunto.

"Posso dizer que sim." Ele respondeu, enquanto eu me estirava no tapete – e nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com o fato, então foi daquele jeito que permaneci. "Comecei a trabalhar há um ano com isso. Mas sempre gostei de vinho, desde jovem."

Não contive o olhar de deboche. Desde jovem? Com aquela cara, ele achava que tinha quantos anos exatamente? Mais risadas, e mais vinho.

"Não me olhe assim, esse é meu vigésimo sexto aniversário!" E mais uma taça para cada, mais uma garrafa vazia, e mais uma pessoa estirada no tapete. "E você?"

"Eu era uma enfermeira." Respondi, virando a cabeça para continuar observando aqueles olhos azuis. Azuis? Cinzas? E por que eu queria olhar para ele mesmo?

"Não mais?" Era ele que cheirava tão bem? Não queria nem imaginar, mais uma vez, meu estado, ou cheiro naquele instante – talvez nem se quisesse, conseguiria.

"Não mais."

Vamos lá, tentar: um vestido branco maculado de terra, chuva, e sabe mais o que, um coque semidesmanchado por toda aquela água, mascara escorrendo pelo rosto, olhos inchados e pretos da maquiagem. Merlin, eu deveria era ir embora dali – e com esse pensamento, reuni todas as forças que tinha para levantar. Rápido demais, depois de vinho demais, um movimento estúpido demais.

"Bem D," Me chutei mentalmente quando busquei apoio nos tijolos da lareira. "acho que vou aproveitar agora que a chuva parou para procurar um hotel." Havia passado, certo? Eu não escutava mais o barulho de antes.

Mais uma admirada naqueles olhos, e naquele sorriso – eu precisava, mas seria tão bom _não_ ficar sozinha naquela noite. Era uma companhia desconhecida, eu não precisaria dar explicações, nem mais ver, e me faria bem, tão bem, conseguir devolver na mesma moeda – por mais que para a outra parte, aquilo não significasse nada.

"É uma boa ideia."

Isso, concorde – concorde e me deixe ir embora sem mais nenhum pensamento pelo qual eu me arrependeria na manhã seguinte.

"Seu casaco." Quase seco. Tirei a toalha, a devolvendo um pouco sem jeito para o dono.

"Obrigada pela toalha. E pelo vinho."

Agora me leve até a entrada sem mais nenhuma palavra, abra a porta e me deixe ir.

"Eu que agradeço, pela companhia."

Ir na chuva.

Nós dois ficamos observando as gotas que caíam do lado de fora, as quais estávamos tão certos que não mais existiam, nenhum sabendo ao certo o que falar.

"Não me importo-"

"Você gostaria-"

Um sorriso sem graça, e nem eu nem dizendo mais alguma palavra. Estávamos nós dois entre a porta, e a distância era tão pequena, e por mais que fosse o maldito verão, lá fora parecia tão frio – e ao lado de D tão quente.

E Merlin, no que eu estava pensando?

"Eu posso pegar-"

Pro inferno com tudo.

Eu nem mesmo tive que ficar tão na ponta dos meus pés. O salto que usava, e o puxão que lhe dei no pescoço – tanto para me equilibrar quando para aproximar – resolveram qualquer problema de altura. E ali estava eu, sete anos depois, beijando novamente uma boca diferente.

D tinha gosto de vinho e café, não muito diferente do que eu esperava. Seus lábios eram macios, e me beijavam com uma intensidade com a qual eu já não estava mais acostumada. Ele tocava, e acariciava, e mordia, seus braços me puxando para junto dele, mas então me afastando delicada mas firmemente. Mas não, eu não queria me afastar.

"Gin, você está bêbada," Sim, e? "E eu sou um homem," Isso era ótimo naquele momento. "E por mais que eu me controle eu tenho um limite e não quero que você acorde-"

Ah, então era sobre isso que estávamos falando.

"D." Meus olhos foram novamente para os dele, minhas mãos apertando de leve seus braços cobertos pela camisa branca. "Cale a boca."

E ele não reclamou de mais nada pelo resto da noite.

* * *

_Ponto de Vista de Virginia Malfoy – Dias atuais_

Aquela dor de cabeça iria me matar, com certeza. Onde eu estava mesmo? E por que sentia tanta dor? Minha cabeça repousava numa superfície muito macia, então aquilo não fazia muito sentido no momento. Nem a garganta seca, quanto mais minha perna formigando.

Abri os olhos – estava tão claro, mas não era assim claro no meu quarto – e pontos pretos dançavam na minha frente. E então tudo branco ao meu redor – nah, definitivamente eu não estava no meu quarto. Minha mão esquerda automaticamente procurou um anel na mão direita, e logo eu sabia que não havia sido um sonho. Sim, ele havia me pedido em casamento e sim, eu havia aceitado, e ali estava a prova daquela história. Não Ginny você não estava delirando, era real.

Mas de quem eram aquelas duas vozes no quarto? Escutei meu nome vindo de um homem o qual eu não reconhecia – o curandeiro, talvez? Porque claramente eu estava no St. Mungus.

Ele vestia algo que um dia fora branco, agora completamente estragado por diversos tons de vermelho. Medibruxo, com certeza.

Me apoiei em meus cotovelos e sentei-me na cama devagar, as duas pessoas no quarto vindo em minha direção. Elas sorriam, e provavelmente foi isso que me fez sorrir de volta.

"Gin querida, como você está?" Era o medibruxo quem me perguntava. Ok, ok, você poderia estar preocupado, mas não precisa chegar tão perto. Mão no meu cabelo, _not_.

"Você nos deu o maior susto, cabeça-de-fogo!" O que? Por Merlin, que diabos estava acontecendo com os curandeiros de hoje em dia?

"Gin, você se lembra do que aconteceu?" Sacudi a cabeça negativamente, meus olhos procurando mais alguém no quarto. Por que só os dois? Por que eu estava sozinha? "Você sofreu um acidente. Você estava no carro, e outro veículo bateu no Sedan."

"Mas..." Mas eu não dirijo. Eu não dirijo!

"O médico, digo o medibruxo, ele nos disse que você poderia acordar confusa," Era o loiro quem dizia, enquanto ia para o meu lado e pegava na minha mão – não! Como assim, o medibruxo disse? Quem _eram_ esses dois então? "Gin, o que-"

"Quem _é_ você?" E eu esperava uma maldita resposta coerente desse estranho sentado na minha cama, tentando pegar na minha mão. Na minha mão esquerda que... mas o anel estava na mão direita, não?

Me sentei por completo, aquilo estava errado. Eu usava uma aliança dourada na mão esquerda, e logo acima, seguia um anel com uma pedra acinzentada – da mesma cor dos olhos do bruxo ao meu lado. Mas aquilo era tão diferente do solitário dourado com o rubi que Harry havia me dado quando me pediu em casamento – estava errado, tudo estava errado!

Aquele homem me olhava confuso agora, talvez tão confuso quanto eu. Mais uma vez tentou pegar minha mão, mas desta vez o homem coberto por uma capa preta fina o impediu.

"Não, cara. _Darling_, me escuta." Aquilo na mão do estranho era uma aliança igual a minha? Não. Não, aquilo era impossível. "Qual o seu nome?"

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Como se eu fosse esquecer meu nome!

"Ginevra. Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley."

* * *

N.A.: Ok, eu confesso, estou adorando escrever isso! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, acompanhando, dando sugestões, é bem importante para mim :D

A todos que mandaram reviews, many many tks! Qualquer pergunta, feel free to aks! Agora voltei com a faculdade, mas vou tentar sair logo com o próximo!

Grande beijo,

Ania.


End file.
